


The immortality of space

by Vanra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra
Summary: A space sci-fi combined with some fantasy! Uncertain of how it will go.





	1. Intro

Introduction

* * *

“Two possibilities exist: either we are alone in the Universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying.”  
― Arthur C. Clarke  


  
There had always been something that attracted people to the art of war. People from all classes too. The rich waged war to become richer. The poor went to war to make a name for themselves or to serve the greater good. But not far into the twentieth century, war started to change drastically. They stopped being waged by human soldiers, but instead by machinery. And while the body count of the soldiers decreased, the civilian causalities increased. The scale of destruction reached the point where a nuclear threat was feared. Europe called for the destruction of all nuclear missiles. The United States of America agreed to this. It took several years of convincing, but Asia agreed to Europe's proposal. Decommissioning of any type of nuclear weaponry had started as the world sighed relieved.

It was too good to be true. 

Several decades after the the announcement of every nuclear missile, the world was still at war with each other. The USA had decided to add another few states to their list. The army advanced all the way through Central America and reached Brazil in almost no time at all thanks to the deployment of a new weapon. A bipedal, humanoid tank with vastly superior firepower. By the time the army reached the border of Bolivia, the country had already surrendered willingly and joined the USA. The rest of South-America that hadn't been taken over yet followed soon after. 

Russia had taken note of this of course. Who knew if the USA would stop. Precautions were made as Russia reinforced it's coastal towns at the Bering Strait. More towards the centre of the motherland, a counter-weapon was being produced by the Russian army, hoping to counter the USA should they ever turn their eyes to Russia. As Russia reinforced his side of the Bering Strait, the USA responded by reinforcing his. Tensions rose high once more as army drills were practices daily.

The eighteenth of December. The clocked ticked it's seconds away. A few minutes after midnight. A yawn escaped from the mouth of a Russian soldier. He had been assigned the night duty for tonight. The frost had left it's mark on the windows overlooking the pitch black dark outside. It was a few metres of lights, showing only snow and ice. Several kilometres further was American territory. Nothing but ice and snow in between. As the soldier was lost in a trail of thoughts, a slight tremble was heard, making the coffee pot shake slightly. Several seconds afterwards, another tremble followed, pulling the soldier out of his thoughts. As he reached for the alarm a flash of light appeared and made the ground tremble.

The darkness returned as the only the howling wind was the only thing was heard, blowing out small flames so the dark could consume the last bits of light. The entire base had been wiped away, leaving only a smouldering crater that quickly got covered by the snow as the weather slowly turned into a blizzard. At first, the Russians thought it was the USA starting their attack, but when reports started flooding in about the same thing happening on the other side of the Bering Strait, both sides were completely in the dark of what happened. Nearby countries stated that they had nothing to do with the incident and had no further information about it either. There had also not been any reports of the attack. No eye witnesses. The world was left guessing about what happened.

About a week after the incident, rumours and speculations were present with the dozen. Theories about how it was a failed Russian prototype test, or how the USA was behind the attack and then blew up their own base to avoid suspicion. The idea of aliens was also generally spoken about. Instead a signal took control over every television and radio station around the planet, broadcasting only sound.

"Citizens of the world. I address you, not as your future ruler, not as your fellow citizen, but as the person behind an idea. An idea that has been on many minds as of late. An idea of peace. The world has seen enough anger, enough unnecessary wars and enough loss of life. Thus, we have decided to put an end to this. Before the next year ends, we will have united the world under a global faction. This message is for every human in existence, but we want to address the leaders of this world too. Surrender. Put down your arms, empty your military bases, and join the unified world. Or the titans will make you join by force."

As the signal shut down, all hell broke loose. Reports flooded in of giant humanoid robots appearing all over the globe. The sands in the Sahara shifted, starting to rise before falling off of to two giant metal robots. The waters of the Mariana trench started to rise before making way for four of the robots, each moving their own way.

* * *

End of intro


	2. The calm after the storm

A rapid beeping was heard throughout the darkness, a red light softly flashing on the wall. One of the doors slid open without a sound as a young woman entered the large area. As she walked across the barely lit room, she placed her hand against an inactive screen. After a few seconds, the beeping stopped. The screen started to activate as it showed the view in front of one of the massive robots. It showed the enormous city of Tokyo. City as far as the eye could see. Text started to roll down the sides of the screen as the boot up sequence finished, welcoming her with a text on the screen. _Good night. Sleep well?_ A soft chuckle came from the woman followed by a yawn. 

"Same as usual, not long enough. What did you wake me for Patientia? It better be something good." 

_I have detected a possible attack against us. What would be the best course of action? _A screen popped up, zooming into a part of the city where fireworks were lit to celebrate the new year. _Might I suggest we exterminate them to be certain they will not attempt it again?_  
__

A soft sigh was heard as the woman lowered her head, shaking it softly. "Every damn time." She muttered to herself before raising her head again. "They are not attacking us, they are celebrating new year. Stop energy flow to the primary weapons, shut them back down.

_Initiated shut down of primary weapons._

"And you do know Japan surrendered without as much as putting up a fight? I think they would rather disassemble you than attack you." She added as she turned around. "I am going out!"

_Please don't joke about that... Initialising bodyguard mode. Stealth drones deployed._

Within a few minutes, the woman now stood in the harbour of Tokyo, having changed , looking around at the fireworks going off. Sirens in the distance probably meant the police deployed to make sure the fireworks stopped going off. Before heading off into the city, she turned around to take a look at Patentia standing tall in the water. The massive spotlights in the harbour looking at it day and night as well as cameras monitoring any sign of movement. If not for the one person submarine in Patientia's foot, there would be no way of her getting to the shore undetected.

Deeper into Tokyo itself, people were still celebrating new year. 


End file.
